Among the incentives initiated by the authorities, and especially the French authorities, to promote the development of non-fossil energy sources, is the concept of integration under which solar panels are given an actual protection and sealing function in the building to which they are added.
In fact, many technological solutions have been developed in order, on the one hand, to secure said solar panels to roofs, and on the other hand, to meet the specifications laid down by government in relation to this concept of integration.
One of the difficulties encountered lies in the area of the seal. To this end, a technical solution has been proposed, in the document DE-20 2005 015455, that comprises providing a seal between the solar panels and the roofing framework by means of a membrane that covers the upper face of the underlying plane plates. However, the actual panels are themselves secured to sections that are rigidly connected to the framework, for example, using screws or nails that pass through and therefore perforate said membrane, so that the seal is not guaranteed. Incidentally, this solution compels the prior installation of said membrane, thereby inducing further down time, raising the overall costs.
Custom and practice have revealed the need for a device or structure to be perfected for securing said solar panels, which, while guaranteeing the seal required on account of integration, does not compel the use of such a membrane.
Furthermore, in traditional facilities, the solar modules are connected so that continuous very high voltages, and typically of a few hundreds of volts, are obtained in order to optimize the yield of the traditional inverters to which the modules are connected, either in series, or in parallel.
These continuous high voltages mean that significant precautions have to be taken, and in particular the use of specialized cabling and connections. They carry a risk when it comes to technicians or members of the emergency services working on roofs that include said solar modules. Indeed, even if a fire breaks out, the solar modules are still able to deliver high voltages which may entail risks of electrocution for members of the emergency services such as firemen for example.
There is a known technique to overcome this problem, of using low voltage inverters such as micro-inverters for example. These types of inverters use input voltages of between 5V and 110V and are generally one in number at least per solar module. These inverters include disconnecting protection so that, in the event of a cut in the domestic power supply system, the generation of photovoltaic electricity can be stopped, in order not to risk electrocuting technicians or members of the emergency services working on the system.
Responses have already been proposed to this need to provide the solar assembly with one or more inverters of the aforementioned type.
One solution is known, for example, that comprises securing an inverter to the back of a module. This solution does work in practice, but forms a heavy block that is difficult to integrate. Additionally, because of this securing mode, a hot point is created in the module, that may affect the yield thereof.
A problem arises from the prior art related to the integration of these inverters into the solar assembly, as part of a roof integration facility.
In some cases, the fixture is covered with flat tiles made of cement, earthenware, carbon, polymer or metal or else covered with slates. There is then a problem with providing the integration device with standardized flashings that can be fitted to all types of roofing.
Up till now, to install photovoltaic systems onto this type of roof, a roofer has had to act in order to fit a specialized zinc coating to each facility. Apart from the costs generated by the labor deployed in this way, the costs are raised because specialized components have to be manufactured.
In fact, the aim of another objective specified by the invention is to simplify and standardize said flashings, whatever type of roofing is employed.